The term "flexible graphite" as used herein represents the exfoliated reaction product of rapidly heated natural graphite particles which have been treated with an agent that intercalates into the crystal-structure of the graphite to expand the intercalated particles at least 80 or more times in the direction perpendicular to the carbon layers in the crystal structure. Flexible graphite and the making thereof is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,061 Shane et al. Expanded, i.e. exfoliated graphite may be compressed into thin sheets (hereinafter referred as flexible graphite "foil") with a density approaching theoretical density, although a density of about 10 to 85 lbs./ft..sup.3 is suitable for most applications, including compression into shapes suitable as seal rings in engine exhaust and other applications.
A common method for making expandable graphite particles, described by Shane et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,061 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In the typical practice of this method, natural graphite flakes are intercalated by dispersing the flakes in a solution containing an oxidizing agent e.g., a mixture of nitric and sulfuric acid. The intercalation solution contains oxidizing and other intercalating agents known in the art. Examples include those containing oxidizing agents and oxidizing mixtures, such as solutions containing nitric acid, potassium chlorate, chromic acid, potassium permanganate, potassium chromate, potassium dichromate, perchloric acid, and the like, or mixtures, such as for example, concentrated nitric acid and chlorate, chromic acid and phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid and nitric acid, or mixtures of a strong organic acid, e.g. trifluoroacetic acid, and a strong oxidizing agent soluble in the organic acid. A preferred intercalating agent is a solution of a mixture of sulfuric acid, or sulfuric acid and phosphoric acid, and an oxidizing agent, i.e. nitric acid, perchloric acid, chromic acid, potassium permanganate, hydrogen peroxide, iodic or periodic acids, or the like. Although less preferred, the intercalation solutions may contain metal halides such as ferric chloride, and ferric chloride mixed with sulfuric acid, or a halide, such as bromine as a solution of bromine and sulfuric acid or bromine in an organic solvent. After the flakes are intercalated excess solution is drained from the flakes and after washing with water, the intercalated graphite flakes are dried and are expandable upon exposure to a flame for only a few seconds. The thus treated particles of graphite are hereafter referred to as "particles of intercalated graphite". Upon exposure to high temperature, the particles of intercalated graphite expand in dimension as much as 80 to 1000 or more times its original volume in an accordion-like fashion in the c-direction, i.e. in the direction perpendicular to the crystalline planes of the constituent graphite particles. The exfoliated graphite particles are vermiform in appearance, and are therefore commonly referred to as worms. The worms may be compressed together into flexible sheets which, unlike the original graphite flakes, can be formed and cut into various shapes.
Flexible graphite foil is coherent, with good handling strength, and flexible graphite foil can be wound into rolls and can also be wrapped around metal fixtures such as mandrels, possesses desirable heat transfer properties and is, accordingly, particularly useful for high temperature applications such as engine exhaust seal ring applications. It has been proposed to increase the sealability of flexible graphite sheet or foil by impregnating the same with resin. However, the surface layers of flexible graphite sheet or foil, due to the alignment of exfoliated graphite particles and the constituent layers of atoms parallel to the surface of the flexible sheet or foil, resist resin impregnation when the sheet or foil is immersed in liquid resin. However, due to the well known anisotropy of flexible graphite, resin will flow readily within the flexible graphite sheet in directions parallel to the opposed parallel planar surfaces of the sheet or foil and the planes of the constituent graphite particles of the sheet, i.e. transverse to the "c axis" direction of the graphite particles if penetration into the flexible graphite sheet can first be achieved.